Choice
by smo12987
Summary: Billy could never understand it while his son was alive, but he understands it now. Their connection was based on choice. The ability to choose their partner rather than have it forced upon them. That was what their love was truly about... Blackwater
1. Leah

**Choice  
><strong>**Chapter 1**

**Leah:**

Fallen trees were a hard thing to overcome; they were like fallen soldiers to me. At one time they stood proud and regal, but like all things, with time they began to age. And with age comes frailty, and with frailty comes death. It was a fear that all people shared, including myself, especially after the loss of my father. Death could take away my enemy and then turn around and take a loved one next. Death could tear apart friends and family...and then bring together two people who never thought they would ever be together. It was difficult to understand the fear of death at times. Because what if I had nothing to live for? Would I still fear the inevitable? Would I still be afraid of ending up like the fallen tree's surrounding me in the forest...?

Leah Clearwater feared nothing. Especially some snot-nose-know-it-all-punk!

"Jacob Black, if you don't give me that back, I swear I'll..."

19-year-old Jacob Black who was currently being threatened by 21-year-old Leah Clearwater smiled as he held the stuffed duck over the cliff. "You'll what Leah?"

"I'll never forgive you if you let Ms. Ducky go! I'll...I'll...Hate you forever!" She promised while glaring him down.

"That was the best you could think of?" Jacob asked, and she could hear the doubt lacing every word.

Leah cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms in front of her, "What do you want?"

Jacob nodded satisfied with the question, "I want you to be nicer to people," when she scoffed, Jacob arched an eyebrow and continued, "I want you to _try_ and be pleasant in the mornings, and I would appreciate it if you allow Seth to be happy with Renesseme, his imprint, for his sake."

"It's not natural Jacob." Leah wined.

Jacob shrugged as if he heard her tirade all before. "It kills him to know you're unhappy, just do him a favor and pretend. Please?"

Leah looked at Jacob and sighed in defeat letting her hands drop to the side, "Fine."

Jacob brought Ms. Ducky back into his warmth away from the cold cliffs. Leah ran to him and engulfed the stuffed animal against her own chest not realizing until too late how close she was to Jacob. She looked Ms. Ducky over making sure nothing was out of place. It was the last stuffed animal her father gave before his untimely death. She was sure she could still smell his scent every time she held the duck. When Leah looked up, Jacob was watching her as if seeing her for the first time, he slowly leaned his head down and she did nothing to pull away or stop him. She felt rather than think he was going to kiss her, so when his lips finally met her own, the affection she felt in his kiss was so sweet she returned it with fervor.

It's been so long since she was kissed like this. The warmth and wetness of the kiss made her feel dizzy and warm all over. Goosebumps raised on her arm and the back of her neck, causing her to shiver in his arms while she continued to stand and clutch tightly to the stuffed animal he was threatening to destroy just moments ago. The kiss was simple yet pleasurable. All thoughts of anything or anyone else flew from her mind like a tornado just cleaning house. He tilted his head to better accommodate their noses and plowed deeper with his tongue sending a shock wave to her very core. Leah stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him close to her as was humanly possible. He clutched her back with hungry need as she felt his hands grip onto her shirt with force trying to pull her closer to him.

Leah pulled back in shock and awe at what had just transpired between them. Jacob let go of her and stepped back.

They both stood quiet for a moment not speaking or moving, just simply staring at each other. The idea that they kissed was ludicrous and they wouldn't believe it themselves if they hadn't experienced it firsthand. Nobody would believe that they just shared a very intimate moment together, Leah and Jacob? Just the idea running through her mind was preposterous!

She thought it best that this recent event was not shared by anyone.

"Lets just keep this between us." Leah said softly.

"Agreed" Jacob replied.

It hurt Leah slightly that he was quick to push it aside, but that was what she wanted him to do right? He probably didn't want it to interfere with his own personal love life. Not that he had one. At one time he was running after Bella Swan, but once she was pregnant and turned blood sucker, she was lost to him forever, He wanted to kill her and the thing she carried but soon learned he would have to go through his best friend who was her brother to get to her. They learned later on it was because the child was his imprint. But it brought them all together like a family nothing less.

Jacob became Alpha in order to protect Seth and Leah soon became his Beta. She loved her brother dearly, but ever since the imprint it was difficult to be around him, she just couldn't stand the fact that Seth's choice of who to love was taken away! The imprint being a vampire made it all the worst! But Jacob was right, he was still her brother and it made her kind of glad that he was worried about her; it means that the little imprint hasn't corrupted his entire brain.

"Sooo, I'm going to go now." Jacob said quickly.

She looked at him strange and nodded her head while still clutching onto the duck in case he changed his mind about being merciful. Leah watched as he shifted and ran off to the direction of his house that he shared with his dad. She turned and walked home in human form while simply enjoying the peacefulness the woods offered her. It gave her time to think, something she was rarely allowed to do by herself these days. It always seemed when she was in the woods that she was hunting for food or checking over her shoulder for some threat. Or she was listening to the thoughts that ran through everyone else's mind and disregarding her own. When the pack was together, it was hard to tell where their thoughts ended and hers began. She was pretty sure she wasn't fantasizing about Rachel or Kim in a bikini. Those thoughts all belong to Paul and Jared.

Leah sighed in defeat as she saw her house in the distance. She stopped and lingered a little longer. She knew once she walked out of the sanctuary around her she would be engulfed in the pack business once again. It was hard to be given orders by Sam, but even harder to give them to him, knowing he resents being ordered around by a woman, and his ex girlfriend at that. She never enjoyed the bossy thing unless it was to her brother, otherwise she felt like a nagging hen. The joining of the two packs was a relief to Jacob but a wake up to her. No matter where she goes, she can never truly get away from Sam. Jacob agreed to join only if he was Alpha and Leah was Beta causing a huge argument about birthright and fate. Sam finally backed down when Jacob threatened to walk away, knowing if Sam didn't unite the packs the elders were going to come down hard on him.

Coward.

Leah shook her head. She didn't want to think about the pack or anything else in regards to wolf business while she was in her peaceful place. All it did was give her worry lines.

Leah watched as Embry walked up to her house and knocked on the door. That was strange, because everyone who knew Seth knew he was at the Cullen's. Why would Embry be at the house?

"Hey Em, what's going on? Leah asked as she started up the walkway to her door.

He turned around with an angry face causing Leah to take a step back.

"Is it true?" Embry nearly yelled while coming down off her porch steps.

Leah cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Is what true?"

"I was patrolling when I came across Jacob. I got a glimpse of what was on his mind!" He answered and placed his hands on his hips. At that moment, Leah truly wanted to laugh because he looked like an angry mother instead of an upset jealous wolf. But before she could crack a smile, the words suddenly sunk in and she was hoping that they didn't mean what she thought. Then again on some level she hoped they did, because that means there was an impact on Jacob and not just her.

"What did you see?" She asked while all at the same time dreading and feeling excitement about the answer.

"He threatened you!" Embry nearly roared.

Leah cocked her head to the side. That wasn't the answer she was expecting exactly.

"Oh, well not me per say more like..." she couldn't say Ms. Ducky, what would the boys think of her? The only person beside her family to know about Ms. Ducky was Jacob. Sam had already left her for Emily when Leah got the small toy. Jacob had come to her after Harry died to console her and they ended up talking about anything and everything that had something to do with her dad, which included the topic of Ms. Ducky herself.

"More like..." Embry asked while waving her on to continue the sentence.

"Listen Embry we were only talking about Seth. There was no actual threat there. Seriously you think someone could threaten me without losing their tail?" She asked while putting the toy behind her back and placing her other hand on her chest.

Embry shook his head, "I didn't think so, I just saw you looking at him begging him not to do something and I lost it."

Leah patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry so much Em, I'm fine."

"Hey Leah, I Just heard you and Jacob kissed! The man can't stop thinking about you!" Quil yelled as he ran to the two of them. With Jacob following quickly behind him trying to hush him up.

Yup, that was the answer she was expecting. Embry looked at her in horror and she cringed away. Her and Ms. Ducky have really had a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>~So there will be 8 chapters to this story and are already written, in fact the story was originally written as a one-shot. But because of the length I divided it into the 8 characters points of view. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are excited about tomorrow for the update!<strong>

**Anywho Review!**

**~Smo**


	2. Jacob

**Choice  
><strong>**Chapter 2:**

**Jacob:**

It was the way you smelled, that cocoa butter mixed with floral scent kind-of smell due to your lotion and mist spray that you would put on after your shower. Or it could be the way you laughed, how if it was inappropriate you covered your face, as if nobody could guess from your shoulders shaking. No, it was the way you looked when you woke up in the morning, stretching with the very satisfied smirk on your face giving me the ego boost of the day knowing I put it there. Actually, I wonder if instead of just one thing, maybe it was all these things that makes me love you. That feeling of never looking away because I'm afraid I'll miss something important. Something monumental in our relationship. When Billy told me I would need to "marry that girl" or stay with him at our house, I really didn't need to think twice...

"Hey Leah, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jacob asked, stopping her in the hallway where they first confessed they loved each other. They had finally committed themselves to a relationship and agreed to see where things went. Now that he thinks about it, those were the best months of his life and he could only imagine what the future would hold. But not everyone agreed with his or her decision. When Sue moved in with Charlie, she and Billy gave there blessing to the lovebirds. However Quil Senior and Sam refused to acknowledge a non-imprinted wolf pair, especially the Alpha of the pack.

Leah had been crying about the council meeting and how they didn't want them to be together for their futures sake. Jacob had pulled her to him before she could walk into her bedroom and hugged her tight as she cried into his shoulder. When the sobbing turned to sniffles and the fist became a loose hand, he pulled back and wiped her tears. A tender moment for them both he wasn't going to let slip away. So he whispered he loved her. The smile she gave him was still the only one that makes his heart skip every time he remembers it. How it was full of hope and happiness and sadness all at the same time. When she whispered the words back to him, Jacob was pretty sure he had the same goofy smile on his own face.

"Sure, what's up?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow at his sudden question.

"Well, the thing is I...you see...We've been..." Jacob continued to stumble over the words, restarting his sentence countless times in his head and too many times from his mouth.

"Are you all right?" Leah asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to tell you this." Jacob said, placing his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Oh god."

Jacob removed his hand and looked down at a now terrified Leah, who was currently backing away from him slowly. She bumped into the table that was flush against the wall causing one hand to go behind her for balance and the other to fly to her mouth. Tears began to threaten to fall from her eyes. Jacob placed his hands out to stop her reaction. Why is she freaking out? What did he say? Does she know he's proposing? Is she afraid to marry a non-imprint?

"Leah, please try to understand-"

"I'm never picking your underwear up off the floor again!" Leah said angrily, making her even more beautiful to him.

"Wait, what?" Jacob asked confused while trying to tamper down his desire to take her in his arms.

"And I'm going to order black olives on my pizza, and listen to Nickleback in the car! I'm going to buy my own razor instead of using yours...you imprinted jerk!"

"I DIDN'T IMPRINT!" He yelled.

Leah stopped her tirade and looked up at him in complete confusion.

"But-"

"I WANT TO MARRY YOU WOMAN!" Jacob cut her off before she could assume something else.

The silence that followed still makes Jacob grin as he remembers. Leah jumped into his arms and started placing kisses all over his face while promising never to touch a black olive again. He tried to ask her about the razor situation but stopped and began to finally laugh at how the proposal went down. He had meant for it to be special and romantic, the speech he rehearsed wasn't supposed to get butchered like it did but said fluently and softly so that when she cried it would be tears of joy not tears of sorrow. Instead he scared and yelled and she nearly destroyed the hallway when she jumped on him. Pictures came down from the wall, a table was knocked over and he's pretty sure the hole near her door was from him trying to steady himself.

They made love for the first time that night and now many nights later, he looks down at her trying to find one thing he loves most. Realizing that he couldn't choose, and that he simply loved all of her. The idea of losing Leah made his blood run cold. The idea would cross his mind every now and then and he would pray that if he lost her, he would die himself. The dark thoughts were cast away the moment she opened her eyes and touched his cheek.

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll hurt yourself." She whispered in her sleepy voice that made him think hard elsewhere.

"Why did you marry me?" he asked while pushing her hair back away from her face.

Leah opened one eye to look at him, "Because I kind of liked you."

He grinned at her sarcastic remark, "Really? Only like?" he asked while running his hands up and down her thigh. He loved the way her skin felt. It was so smooth and soft.

"Well...I really, really, liked you...a lot." She giggled as he pinched her.

Jacob stopped laughing and leaned down to give her a long passionate kiss, the kind that he knew made her toes curl. Why did she make this so easy for him? Wasn't marriage supposed to be hard? Sam and Emily always seemed to be devoted to each other but looked unhappy whenever Leah and he were around. Jared and Kim would always smile and laugh, but when Leah would argue with him, Jared would look at Kim longingly, wishing for her to disagree with him at least once. The imprints love life compared to his and Leah's were as different as night and day. They liked to argue because the make-up was even better. What would a marriage be if they didn't argue...Boring? Yeah, he thinks so. Life would be pretty boring if he didn't have Leah in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts!<strong>  
><strong>To answer some of your questions, (BabeRuthless1985 and michhelhateshername) summery doesn't make sense now, but it will in later chapters. (I suck big time at summeries, LOL)<strong>  
><strong>As to my other story <em>I love the Way you Lie<em>, I have another chapter in the making, so I will update soon. I'm honored that you have been so patient. **  
><strong>As to this chapter, What did you all think? Love? Didn't love? <strong>  
><strong>Anywho review!<strong>

**~Smo **


	3. Sam

**Choice  
>Chapter 3<strong>

**Sam:**

I couldn't believe the news when they told me at the council meeting. I was hoping it was some sick joke and at any moment you were going to laugh and yell, "got ya". But this was something you wouldn't joke about...something you didn't joke about. It was apparent in the glow of your skin and the smile on both of your faces how completely honest and excited you two were. I swallowed my scream of denial and unfairness and offered my congratulations hoping I put on a good mask to fool you. The picture of me standing by your side accepting handshakes and well wishes for the baby's future nearly had me crashing to my knees. It was a picture I had painted in my mind years ago, before the wolf pack, before imprinting, before I was told their was only one woman I was allowed to be with and it wasn't you. That picture came back to me now, it was one I shared with a different woman only a year ago. That was until she lost the baby. Doctor said she couldn't carry to full term and that her and the baby would both be at risk if she even tried. Why Emily and not you? Why did fate not give me a choice but gave Jacob one? Why isn't Emily enough for me? Why...

"What's that?" Emily asked trying to sound happy and failing miserably Sam thought.

They were invited to the baby shower probably at Sue's request rather than Leah's or Jacob's. Sam had wanted to say they were too busy, unfortunately Emily disagreed whole heartedly, believing that trying to move on from their disaster was best done by celebrating other's joy. All it did for Sam was make him miserable and jealous. He turned and looked at what Emily had pointed at knowing exactly what it was. Thick black lines on the poster with dates and inches written next to them made his heart drop.

"They're pregnancy lines. They show how much the baby has grown in my belly over time." Leah answered softly.

He knew she would never wish the type of pain Emily has suffered on anyone, not even her worst enemy. Though they would never be friends again like they once were, they were civil and understanding of each other's feelings now. That was all Sam could ever hope for. The silence was broken as he watched Jacob walk in smiling at Leah while holding a Winnie the pooh bear that read 'baby's first bear' on the front of the bright red shirt.

"Hey babe, look what Rose brought to us." Jacob said as he handed Leah the bear.

Sam's eyes narrowed at the name. Rose, as in Vampire Cullen Rose? He was aware of the closeness of the families since Seth's imprint on the child and Jacob's friendship with Bella and Edward. Leah had been drawn into the close-knit family, but was she truly friends with the Ice Queen? He thought once Seth and the Cullen's moved away to Alaska so Nessie didn't draw any more attention, that the separation would mean less contact. As Sam glances to the bear again, he sighs, guess not.

Leah laughed, "Is she serious? We have hundreds thanks to her."

Leah looked back over at Sam and Emily and her smile faltered for a moment, "Sorry. Rose insists on spoiling this baby through the roof."

Emily gave a nervous laugh and then pulled her own present from behind her back. Sam smiled fondly at the gesture and was proud of the hard work and effort his wife had put into the present. Leah gratefully took the gift and opened it right there in the nursery. They were all in private currently because Emily had asked for a tour of the baby room before everyone showed up. Leah tore into the bag and pulled out the gift. It was a small red and blue sweater the size fit for a small toddler. The colors would match the colors that were on Leah's baby blanket that Emily's own mother had done for Sue when she was pregnant with Leah.

Leah held the sweater in her hands and kept running her eyes over all the stitch work. Sam was dying to know what she was thinking and if she was angry they gave her something so personal or happy that Emily thought of it.

"I love it Emily, thank you." Leah said and did the something very unexpected.

Leah Black walked forward and hugged Emily Uley. The very idea probably made hell freeze over. Sam smiled and hoped that this was one of many more in the future. He liked the idea of Leah back in his life, it was why he tried so hard to keep her in his pack when the separation happened.

He was hoping she would also hug him. But soon came to the conclusion that the not even the devil himself could make her do it. She pulled away from Emily and looked at Sam, instead of moving forward she moved back and into the circle of Jacob's arms. Sam stood awkwardly next to Emily thanking god he hadn't held his arms out like an idiot, and the silence reined throughout the small room.

The doorbell broke the tension and Leah and Jacob gracefully excused themselves to answer it. Sam looked down at Emily who was staring at the dark wooden crib. Currently it had a Winnie the pooh theme all around it because Jacob and Leah refused to know the sex of the baby before it arrives. He watched as Emily slowly smoothed her hand over the soft shiny wood and smiled to herself.

"We can try again." Sam said softly.

Emily's smile died on her face and she turned to him, "No. I don't think we should."

"Emily, please..."

She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. It tore his heart to pieces to know his imprint was so unhappy, yet why did Leah's smile just cross his mind?

"Please what Sam? No child could love a face like this!" She strains her voice trying to stay quiet yet also get her point across. She emphasis her face by gesturing her hand at it and moving it closer for him to see. "This is what we deserve for what we did to Leah, we destroyed the woman she once was...all for our own gain!"

Sam moved to try and hug her, to offer some semblance of comfort that he needed himself. The idea that she hated him for the accident made him feel guilty. He wanted to blame Leah. It was thinking of her that made him unable to control the wolf inside if him. He wanted to break the imprint so badly, to walk away and follow through on the promises he'd already made to Leah, yet instead found himself wanting to make the same promises to Emily. The turmoil in his heart was making the wolf in his soul agitated and while Emily had been standing so close he phased. The ramifications of that night have haunted him for years and would forever be etched as a reminder on Emily's face, but never did he think it would cause Emily to believe she wasn't able to have a child love her.

"Okay, one: Leah is a happily married woman, and two: it is your heart and soft touch that a child loves, not the look of your face, and three, last but not least: I love you, and if we're careful I think we can do this." Sam said counting each fact and theory on his fingers.

Emily smiled, tears dripping down her scarred face. She ran to him and threw herself in his arms while whispering okay over and over again in his ear. Sam closed his eyes and sighed, holding tight to both Emily and his secrets. Because he knew, truth be told, the biggest regret he had, was not fighting hard enough for Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yay, Chapter 3! I love this chapter and mostly because of the turmoil I put Sam through! lol, I know I'm evil. Thanks again for the reviews, they're really sweet. I can't wait to hear what you think about this one! Anywho Review!<strong>

**~Smo**


	4. Rose

**Choice  
>Chapter4<strong>

**Rose**:

I always wanted to be a mother. I would have been a good one too. The kind of mother that would kiss the band-aid after I applied it to your skin, so the booboo would heal faster. The kind of mother that would randomly start smoothing your hair back and away from your face so the world could see how beautiful you were. I would make sure you brushed your teeth before bed and wake you up with a smile in the morning. I would hold your hand when we crossed the street and push you high on the swing to hear you laugh. But I would never hear the sound of laughter from _my_ child, but from children that called me Aunt rose or Aunty Lee, they were the ones that every so often I would find myself performing those motherly duties I craved to do with my own child so very much. Yeah, I would have been a good mother...

"Hey Rose, can I ask you a question?" Leah asked her as she stood folding the tiny baby clothes and putting them away in the drawer in preparation for the little one's arrival. With her vampire speed, she knew she could have the onsies folded and done within a minute, but instead she moved at human speed to savor the moment.

Rose turned and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder while holding another outfit in her hands gently as if the baby was currently wearing them. "Yeah, what is it?"

Leah was smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in the bedspread trying hard to avoid Rosalie's gaze. The reluctance of the conversation had Rose on edge. Was Leah going to ask her to leave? Was she hovering too much? Did she make her angry somehow? Sure the two of them fought and disagreed from time to time, but that was apart of their friendship, it was what made them best friends from the beginning. They could argue about who was right and then laugh that they both were. It didn't need to make sense to them, they found a camaraderie that was hard to find between two people, especially two people that were of two completely different species and who were known as rivals. A wolf and a vampire, friends? They had the attitude thing down and decided that gave them something in common. When Leah told Rose she was pregnant, the jealousy nearly choked her, but the happiness that Leah wanted to include her in the child's life overpowered the hurt and despair.

But now as the excitement grew the closer Leah was to deliver, the more anxious Rose was of being left out. Leah had promised Rose could be apart of the birth and life of the baby, but what if she changed her mind? What if the idea of leaving her child with a bloodthirsty vampire seemed like a bad idea all of a sudden?

"I was wondering if you could possibly be the baby's god-mother?" Leah asked finally looking up with a smile on her face.

Rose's mouth dropped open in shock and then she caught her self and threw the onsie at Leah who caught it in mid air. She stood frozen for a moment longer before hugging Leah as tightly as she could without hurting her or the baby in the process. If a vampire could cry, Rose would be balling on the floor. Instead she held Leah tight and yelled thank you over and over. Hoping up and down seemed like the thing to do, but wasn't really Rose or Leah's style, so instead they pulled away from each other and Rose kneeled down to Leah's protruding tummy and smiled. She lifted one hand and rested it against the bulge, "Hi little one, I'm your god mother. It's my job to protect you, because if anyone harms one single hair on your pretty little head I will hunt them down and skin-"

"Rose!" Leah yelled while laughing at the same time.

Rose stood straight and shrugged, "Your right I should share that speech for the little one's first date." she said mischievously with a small smile playing on her perfect face.

"You looked scared when before I asked you, what was with that?" Leah asked.

Rose went back to folding, "I thought for a moment...that you were...were going to ask me not to be in the baby's life. That you changed your mind about me helping."

Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Leah smiling, "That will never happen."

The small quiet moment lasted until the doorbell rang; Leah rubbed Rose's back in silent gesture and then walked away to answer the door. Before leaving the nursery she looked back, "Unless of course you get hungry while babysitting, then we're going to have an issue." Leah said and walked into the hall right before a onsie hit the wall opposite of the door.

Rose shook her head and smiled at Leah's sense of humor. She listened for the door to open and voices to see who had come for a visit. When she heard Sam's voice, the baby clothes were dropped and Rose was at Leah's back growling over her shoulder at Sam who sneered at her in retaliation. The animosity between them only grew because he was against allowing her on La Push land to see Leah and help her through her pregnancy. Only because he considered her a threat to their lives. When Jacob had told her what he said about her not keeping her fangs in her mouth she wanted to rip the former alpha a new one and grin while doing it.

"What is he doing here?" Rose asked softly with a hint of deadly calmness added to her voice.

Leah shook her head in answer, not knowing why the wolf was here and without Emily by his side.

Sam growls back, "I have more right than you leech."

Leah placed her arm in front of the doorway between Rose and Sam, "I suggest you talk fast before I let her at you."

Sam glanced to Leah in shock, "you wouldn't, it would destroy the peace between the families."

Leah glared back at Sam. She may be pregnant but that doesn't mean anyone threatens hers and her own. Not even a douche bag like Sam. She moved her arm to place her whole body in the doorway trying her best to stand eye level with her former Alpha. Rose had to give her credit, even pregnant, Leah looked intimidating. Sam backed away from the doorstep, but stayed on the front porch.

"Listen carefully Sam, because I'm only going to say this once. First, you will never grace my doorstep again if you're coming here with an attitude like that. Second, you will never threaten my friends or myself if you want to walk away alive. And third, don't ever doubt my ability to take you on, pregnant or not."

Rose grinned behind Leah, wishing she would utter the words, 'He's all yours rose'. But of course Leah didn't, instead she raised her eyebrow daring Sam to speak against Rose or herself. Instead Sam glared at Rose as if she just gave the speech instead of Leah. It seems no matter what Leah says or asks of Sam he never truly listens.

"The elders ask that you and Jacob attend the annual bonfire tomorrow night." Sam growled out, barely keeping it together. The girls could see the anger shivering under his skin, dying to break free in his wolf form.

Leah nodded, "We'll be there." and shut the door in his face.

Rose stepped back to give Leah some room. When she noticed how much her friend was sweating and the pallor of her skin, concern over anger won out. She rushed back to her side and guided her to the couch where Leah immediately sat and fanned herself. Rose left the room and returned in seconds with a cool wet washcloth in her hand that she applied to Leah's forehead.

"What's happening?" Rose asked quietly after Leah was able to pull herself together and her breathing slowed down to the normal rate.

"My anger agitates the wolf gene, so when my temperature rises to shift into a wolf and I don't, it's like an extreme hot flash." Leah explained.

"Okay, I just thought you were melting or something." Rose said trying to look completely serious and failing miserably.

"I don't understand why he felt the need to come here in person? He could have past the invite over the phone or something." Leah said while still grinding her teeth and cooling down.

"You should of let me at him, I would have shown him what pearly white fangs are supposed to look like." Rose said grinning.

Leah threw the towel at her face and Rose caught it before it could make contact. They laughed again at the situation before heading back to the nursery for Rose to place the final touches before the baby's arrival.

She was interrupted when her phone rang and excused herself to the hall. Emmitt called to let her know there was another rise of newborns in Seattle and could possibly be heading towards Forks. At the moment he and Jasper were tracking them and trying to target the reason before it came to La Push's doorstep.

The news was unsettling because she didn't want anything to worry Leah like Sam already did earlier today. The Cullen's were back in Forks only until the baby was born and hope to resolve any issues of newborns before they leave. And when Leah saw her face as she walked back into the room, the immediate question made Rose cringe.

"What's wrong?" Leah demanded.

Rose shrugged one shoulder and started aligning the stuffed animals in neat rows trying to avoid the question. Her friend needed to be protected and even though Rose wasn't allowed to attack Sam and protect Leah from his face, she was going to protect her from any vampire army that wants to prove another point. And anyone that thinks they can mess with Leah and her god baby or take on Rosalie Cullen...May god have mercy on their souls because Rose sure as hell won't.

* * *

><p><strong>~So I hope you noticed the subtle hints of things to come. They will be explained better in future chapters. Until then I want to thank all the reviewers and I appreciate your thoughts. (BabeRuthless1985) Boy or Girl? Lol, I don't know. (BB-Water) Who doesn't love blackwater babies? hahaha! (Brankel1) Stop reading my mind! (Michellehateshername) Turmoil is my forte! (Feng Yue) Jacob and Nessie? Yuck. :)..(Alissa21) love...lol, thank you! (JumpingBlack) Don't be scared, trust me! ;-) Anywho Review!<strong>

**~Smo**


	5. Seth

**Choice  
><strong>**Chapter 5**

**Seth:**

I never wanted to live forever. Most kids wanted to grow up and be somebody, like an astronaut, teacher or rock star. I always wanted to be a magician, I know, crazy right? How was I supposed to know that instead of me pretending to have magical powers, I actually had them? 'Hey kids watch this!' Abracadabra, I'm a huge wolf. Yeah, I didn't think that was going to go over so well at birthday parties. But the idea of living forever, of being immortal, never truly crossed my mind. The idea never sat well with me. If I lived forever and everyone around me didn't, then I would watch them die. I could barely handle my father's death, how could I deal with losing my mom, sister and pack brothers? Even though I live across the border with Nessie, I still keep in contact with them, through phone calls, texts and Skype. But then my sister gave me the best news yet, I wasn't going to lose a member of my family, I was going to add one. Jacob and my sister refused to know the sex, so when I bought everything blue, Nessie laughed the entire ride to La Push when we got the call it was a girl. I love her laugh. I hope she's strong enough to keep me sane through all the losses in my future. However after learning my sister was pregnant, maybe instead of witnessing death, I could also witness the miracle of life. I'm almost to the hospital now and Nessie giggles as she softly caresses the blue teddy bear we decided to give to Sarah Black anyway. I love her laugh...

"Hi, I need to see Leah Clearwater." Seth asked as he walked up to the pristine nurses station. The nurse looked in the computer and shook her head.

"Clearwater? Sorry I can't find anyone by that name." The nurse replied.

Seth bowed his head and used his hands to pull on his shaggy haircut. "Oh my god, were at the wrong hospital!"

"He means Leah Black." Nessie answered, fixing Seth's mistake in names while rubbing his back in soothing circles. They couldn't be at the wrong hospital. There was only 1 on La Push territory.

The nurse bent her head back down and retyped the last name. Her head came up with a smile. "Mommy and baby are in room 12- wait you need I.D. badges!" The nurse yelled as the two superfast supernatural beings ran the way the nurse had been pointing before she was able to finish her sentence.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Did she call out for me? Does the baby need me? Why are you smiling?" Seth asked when he saw Rose standing outside of the room with her cell phone to her ear.

"Relax puppy. Leah and Sarah are fine, they're just cleaning them up." Rose said trying to calm an almost hyperventilating Seth down.

Seth nodded and leaned against the wall falling to the floor. He was so scared of losing Leah that the idea made him weak in the knees. Leah was the only person who knew what he was going through when their dad died and because of that it brought them closer as brother and sister than ever before. They weren't just siblings, they were best friends. And since he was asked to be godfather and to protect Sarah, he took his job very seriously. The only reason Rose didn't laugh at him was because he knew she felt the same way. How else would she beat him to the hospital?

the door opened and a elderly, short, round and very pasty woman stepped out, her smile is what made her beautiful Seth thought. Probably because that was the first thing she did when she opened the door.

"You can go in now, but please make it quick, because momma and baby need their rest." she said softly while moving to the side to allow Rose, Seth and Nessie in the room.

Seth came up short when he saw Leah sitting in the hospital bed. She looked weak and tired, very different from the Leah he always knew. But the closer he got to her bedside the more he noticed the small glow that radiated from her whole being. His eyes moved from her to the small bundle in Jacob's arms that she was currently smiling at. A pink blanket is what solidified the fact that his nephew wasn't a nephew after all, but instead a tiny, dainty, pretty-in-pink-wildflower-picking-big-brown-eyed-girl. Seth grinned like a fool and walked up to give Leah a congratulatory hug.

He gave her the stuffed animal and laughed when Leah smiled at it.

"It's the idea that counts right?" Seth asked.

Leah laughed and hugged the bear close to her heart, "right." Leah answered.

Leah paused and looked up at the large group walking in through the door. Seth turned to see the tiny elderly nurse attempting to push everyone out the room and failing miserably. The four huge men and their wives had other ideas other than standing in the hallway. Billy wheeled himself to the forefront of the crowd demanding to see his granddaughter. The tiny bundle passed through the crowd of Awws and Ohhs until finally coming to rest in Seth's arms.

The baby smiled and gurgled at him as if saying hello. This was the miracle he had been looking for, there had to be many more moments such as these in his long future.

"So how did the Alpha male and Alpha female only produce a girl? I was betting on a boy, you owe me $50 bucks Black! What the hell?" Paul said sourly.

"Hey, none of that language around my baby girl! Got it?" Leah stated firmly.

Seth watched as everyone stopped talking and Paul bowed his head in shame. The old nurse turned a startled eye on Leah.

"Wow, I wish I had that kind of control." She said before leaving the room to Leah who could apparently hold her own.

Seth grinned and looked back down to his niece. Leah leaned over his shoulder and brushed her fingers across the baby's soft dark hair.

"You did a good job sis."

Leah smiled, "Thanks bro."

"Hey I helped!" Jacob said from the other side of the hospital bed. Sue had made her way into the room and now sat where Jacob had been.

"Yeah, well Leah did most of the work." Seth said, always defending his sister even if it was harmless teasing.

They continued to talk and tease each other. The friendly atmosphere being one of Seth's favorite moments of the year. He honestly could sit there forever laughing and joking around. It reminded him if the bonfires they would have every year with everyone gathering around to talk about family and friends. Rose came into the room and everyone became quiet. Time had not healed the bad blood between the Vampires and Wolves.

"I need to talk to you." Rose whispered to Seth so low only he would hear in the room full of super ears.

Seth nodded and stood to follow her out the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Leah asked.

"Chill sis, she's in her uncles arms. Nothing is going to happen to her." Seth said with his signature smile that he knew would reassure her. Nothing comes between the mamma wolf and her cub unless you're extremely adorable and Seth figured he had that in the bag.

"So what's going on?" Seth asked as he gently rocked Sarah in his arms while moving down the hall out of earshot.

Rose tore her eyes from the baby and looked up at Seth. "The vampires we've been tracking are starting to show up in Forks now. I don't want my god-daughter and best friend in danger, I think we should take them to Alaska with us."

Seth shook his head, "Leah will never go for that, she wants the baptism and birthing rights to be done here in La Push. And we have no argument, she would just say there's always been vampires in Forks."

Rose looked away knowing Seth was right. He looked down at the sleeping baby, "Unless _we_ come back to Forks?"

Rose looked up and smiled, "my thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Oh snap, they're coming back! Again thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 4, you guys rock! Some of you deserve brownie points for reviewing every chapter! I appreciate it and it actually keeps me motivated through the long day at work and the long hour in the gym. Honestly I think I work my fingers out for all the typing I do. Isn't that enough exercise for one day? (Looks at butt) O_o...Nope, still there. Well before I make my way over to Planet-sweat-till-you-drop-fitness, I thought I would upload chapter 5 for you lovely peoples!<br>Seth is one of my fav characters and I hope you guys like the way I portrayed him in my story. I just want to pinch his cheeks so bad! lol**

**Anywho Review!**

**~Smo **


	6. Emily

**Choice  
>Chapter6<strong>

**Emily:**

I notice the way he looks at her. The longing, adoration and regret in his eyes. Or the sighs of impatience when he can't see her. And then she let him hold her daughter. For a moment there I saw what should have been, Sam standing next to Leah holding their child and smiling like the big happy family they were supposed to have. Was it my fault? Did _I _make everyone so miserable? Is this my punishment, watching my husband yearn for another woman who is happily married to another man? Not to mention the little girl that is now the apple of everyone's eye. Sarah Black, I have to admit she's a beautiful baby, but the attention that Sam shows her, It's like he believes for a moment that she's _his _daughter. It hurts my heart to see the way he looks at them, knowing he will never look at me like that. All because I know that he knows what should have been...

"Sam! Breakfast is ready." Emily called.

She smiled as she watched him run down the stairs and kiss her on the cheek before sitting down at the table in front of the large plate of carbohydrates. He seemed happier lately, probably because that pretty vampire Rose and Seth have finally left town. They refused to leave until the small threat of vampires was gone from Forks and surrounding areas. Of course that drove Sam nuts because he knew anytime he went to the Black house, he and his body parts were constantly threatened. The animosity between him and the vampires only grew when it prevented him from seeing Leah and Sarah on a daily basis. Now that they've left again due to Renesseme's ever changing age, Sam was running over there with "pack business" supposedly in regards to Leah and Sarah's well being. They had been invited to the first birthday party, and even the second, Leah had even allowed Emily to watch Sarah a few times throughout the year when Sue, Seth, Rose and Harry were unavailable. But Emily didn't mind that she was last, she was just happy to be on the list.

"That was great Emily, you're the best." Sam said while dusting off his chest from crumbs.

"I thought I would go over to Leah's today. I made fresh blueberry muffins." Emily said, emphasizing the warm treat by lifting the basket in her arms they were sitting in.

"Her favorite." Sam stopped moving realizing what he said and stared at her. She smiled and nodded breaking the tension. Of course Sam would know what Leah's favorite food was, he _was_ nearly married to her.

They locked everything up and began their walk over to the former Clearwater house. It seemed like a perfect day outside, something very rare in their town where rain dominates most days of the week. The sun was bright and the birds were chirping, giving the Uleys a peaceful moment in time that they could share together.

Sam stopped walking and froze to the spot where he was standing. Emily turned and looked back. Dread creeping into her heart as she stares at Sam's face. She wants to ask him what's wrong, but refrains from doing so when he holds his hand up for her to be silent. His face grows darker and turns sharply towards the woods. His eyes widen and now Emily can't hold out not knowing what's going on any longer. She runs to him, and he engulfs her in his arms protectively while still listening intently. Emily cringes when she hears a loud panicked howl coming from the direction they were facing.

"Sam?" Emily whispers in fear.

He looks down at her and she can see the turmoil in his eyes. The choice: Abandon his imprint to help his pack mate or find safety and risk the time spent to accomplish that. She had her answer when he pulled her tighter to his chest before he took a deep breath and picked her up in his arms. Emily dropped the basket and held onto Sam with both arms tightly. He sprinted back to their house where he left her standing in the middle of the kitchen with strict instructions to call Jared and Kim.

Jared dropped Kim off before running into the woods himself. She tried to ask if he knew what was happening, but all she received was a grunt and a shrug of the shoulders. Kim sat with her and they waited on news of their loved ones. Time passed at a snails pace to each of the girls, but in reality it only been 30 minutes before Sam busted through the door caring the shoulders of a bloody Jacob Black while Jared carried in the feet. They laid him down gently on the carpet and moved away walking back towards the door.

Before Emily or Kim could move, Sam came back to her and knelt down.

"Call the Cullen's. We need a doctor." Sam said. When Emily failed to move or tare her eyes away from the non-moving body, Sam grabbed her hands. "Emily, please. We need him now."

She nodded with a jerking movement of her head to show she understood. As Sam walked out the door, Emily froze and ran to follow him out.

"Leah! Where is Leah?" Emily yelled to get his attention. To get some answers. To get some relief from this numb feeling traveling through her entire body.

"Emily-" Sam begins but is cut off.

"Where is she Sam? Tell me she's okay! Tell me you know where she is! Tell me her and Sarah... Oh dear god...Sarah..." Emily can barely finish the sentence as tears are falling from her eyes faster than she can wipe them away. The sobs soon become uncontrollable and she falls to her knees clutching her sides.

Sam kneels down in front of her and tries to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Emily looks up and asks, barely above a whisper, "Where is Sarah?"

Sam clutches his jaw tight together and looks to the ground.

That was her answer. "God no...Sarah..."

"Emily, please help Jacob." Sam requested again of her.

Emily nodded and with Sam's help she was lifted off the ground and back onto her feet. He helped wipe away the tears before turning her back around towards the house. She walked back in to see Kim leaning over Jacob's body trying to wipe the blood away in order to view the cuts and bruises. There was so much blood it was hard to tell.

"I'll...um...I'll get some warm water and towels." Emily said trying to clear her throat from the emotions still threatening to overwhelm her. She started in the kitchen by pulling out a small bowl and turning on the water faucet, standing there waiting for the cold water to turn warm.

"Emily!" Kim screamed from the living room. A loud crash was heard before she made it around the corner.

When she got there, she could see Jacob had stood and knocked over a vase that had been full of sunflowers. She walked towards him as he staggered away from Kim's outstretched hands.

"Jacob, your hurt, lay back down so we can tend to you." Emily pleaded while still keeping a safe distance from the bloody man.

He began limping to the door. Emily moved to stop him but was held back by one of his large arms.

"I won't leave her." Jacob whispered, mostly to himself Emily thought.

She didn't stand in his way. No instead she decided to follow him out the door. Running back in and grabbing her coat, she told Kim to stay and lock the door. Without hesitation she continued to follow Jacob through the break in the trees into the dark forest. Jacob she noticed, was in a slight daze, his only sole purpose was to get to Leah and Sarah right now, Emily figured. It was why he didn't notice her when he suddenly phased into his wolf form and took off into a sprint. Emily began running with all her might, pumping her legs as fast as they would let her. She thanked god that her long legs were built for speed, it was why her and Leah were champion track runners in High school, and nobody could beat them except each other. The idea of Leah made her push herself harder, she would never be able to live with herself if she slowed down due to her own exhaustion and failed to help Leah and Sarah.

Emily stumbled over a fallen branch and cursed for the timing, a small crunching sound was heard coming from her right ankle and she grimaced in pain. She looked back up to see Jacob disappear from sight over the hill. Getting up from the ground she limped to the nearest tree and leaned against it trying to catch her breath. Growling noises up ahead made her head snap in the direction Jacob had went. She pushed away from the tree and limped quickly, trying to keep some of the weight off the throbbing ankle. As soon as she made it up the hill, she looked down to see a steep cliff that she wouldn't be able to get down and Jacob who was snarling at a small pack of Vampires while standing in front of a bloody Leah who was clutching a crying Sarah to her chest. Leah and Jacob were backing away slowly until one of the vampires grew anxious and lurched at Jacob, going for his back with his arms. Emily inhaled sharply and Leah made a mad dash up the hill towards her. Leah slipped, she looked weak and blood was dripping down the front of her dress and down the arm that was holding Sarah. Emily reached down with her hand to catch Leah's hand before she slid back down. Leah looked up shocked to see her, but didn't ask any questions just pulled Emily further down and hoisted Sarah up.

"Take her, Em." Leah pleaded.

Emily grabbed Sarah with her other arm and pulled over the edge towards her body. While holding Sarah close she reached back over to grab Leah.

"Leah, come on!" Emily yelled trying to get her attention.

Leah looked up at Emily with tears in her eyes. "Tell Sarah that we love her, and that we'll always be with her."

Emily stared at Leah in shock and was thrust back into the reality of the situation when a vampire ran up the cliff and started pulling Leah down. She clutched Sarah tighter to her chest, wanting to help Leah and wanting to protect Sarah.

Leah made the decision for her, "EMILY RUN!"

Emily saw Leah shift before standing to turn. She saw a vampire make eye contact with her and turn towards her. She pulled Sarah as close to her body as she could and began running. The pain in her ankle made her slow, and it was only moments before she felt a cold hand on the back of her jacket.

The thought crossed her mind that she failed. She failed Sam by not listening to his order to stay home. She failed Leah by not being able to pull her up over the cliff. And as she looked down into Sarah's big brown eyes, she realized she just failed her by not protecting her. The one thing Leah has ever truly demanded of her. How she wished she had one more day. One more chance to say 'I love you' to Sam, One more moment to tell Leah, that through all they've been through, she never stopped loving her like a sister. One more minute to thank Jacob for finally giving Leah the life she deserved. She just needed one more damn second!

Before one more thought could cross her mind, a black as night wolf came through the trees and intercepted the vampire at her back. She fell to the ground with a grunt because she turned to avoid the shock of the fall instead of Sarah. She watched as Sam tore the head from the vampire with Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil following behind and helping him tear the cold one apart limb by limb.

Sam came up to her, nostrils flaring. She pointed to the top of the hill, "Leah. Jacob. Help." she managed to get out in between catching her breath and speaking over the pain.

Sam turned and three of the four followed him and disappeared over the hill leaving Quil to help her up and onto his back. He pawed the ground and she understood to hold on tight. Quil took off running through the forest making the trees all looked like a blur to her. At this point Sarah had stopped crying and simply clutched at Emily's jacket for dear life. She could tell the toddler was scared, but knew that crying was not going to help her right now. Emily knew at that point, Sarah was truly Leah's daughter.

Finally making it through the break in the woods, Emily slid off of Quil's back in front of her porch steps and fell to the ground instantly. She wasn't going to make it to her door without help. Kim ran out with clothes in her hand. Quil ran behind a tree and came back dressed in a pair of cut offs. Kim reached down to pull Sarah into her arms and instead received a piercing scream for her actions.

"It's okay Kim, I got her."

Kim stepped back and allowed Quil to pick Emily up off the ground and make their way to the porch. She was settled on the couch with Kim examining her ankle and various other cuts and bruises on her body. Sarah had yet to release Emily's neck from her hard grip and Emily, if she was honest, didn't want to let her go either. They were the closest thing either one them had to Leah. In looks, in scent and in memories. Emily sent up a silent prayer that they were all safe and that Sarah would have parents to go home to at the end of the day. The only thing she couldn't explain was the fact that when she turned her face to look out her front door and saw nothing but tress, heard nothing but the wind and felt nobody but the ones in the house. A feeling came over her raising the hair on the back of her neck. That was never a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I love reviews and all of yours are so nice! Now I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. I know heartbreaking right? I should be shot for writing so much drama...(Put the gun away)...It was really difficult to write the Jacob part, only because I cried knowing what he was going to do. In my head it happened a lot more tragic, hopefully I was able to express that in my writing. Anywho you know what to do! Review!<strong>

**~Smo**


	7. Edward

**Choice  
>Chapter 7 <strong>

**Edward:**

We attended the funeral they held for Jacob and Leah. Bella stood by my side frozen in place at the sight of the coffins being lowered into the ground. One could appreciate the beauty of the day and the scene in which they stood if it weren't for the mourners that stood around them dressed all in black. This was the first time in a century that all the Cullen's stood on La Push land together and at the same time. The cemetery filled with warriors and chiefs overlooked the cliff side of Washington and the dark water below. Again I have to admit it is a very peaceful and serene place to be laid to rest. I almost envy them the relief of this world. But as I look at their three-year-old daughter who stands between Rose and Emily clutching both their hands, I now pity them. They will never see her grow up, never see her fall in love, and never hear her voice again. I read the child's thoughts and they're filled with confusion and fear. She wants her mommy to sing to her softly the Winnie the pooh song as she does every night and for her daddy to rock her in his arms as she plays with his shoulder length hair. I look at Renesme and thank god over and over again for giving her to Bella and me. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it now. Bella squeezes my hand bringing me away from my thoughts. I blink and do my best to keep us in the shade to avoid the sun's side effect on our bodies. Again I can't help but notice the beauty of the day...

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today...It would have meant a lot to...Le-Leah." Sue stumbled over saying her daughters name and was unable to control the tears that fell from her eyes. Charlie placed his arm around her shoulders and walked her away from the crowd, leaving Billy to finish.

"From the depths of our hearts, we thank you for your support of our family and our tribe as we mourn the loss of Jacob and Leah." and with that Billy wheeled himself to the coffin of his son and placed his hand on the top. With silent tears now sliding down his face he began to sing an old tribal song.

"What a beautiful song." Bella whispers.

Edward leaned down to whisper in her ear the translation, "It's a story of a boy who takes a spirit quest against his father, the chiefs wishes. The father told his son that if he goes against his word then he will disown him and never be allowed back into the village again. The son is angry and decides to leave for the quest earlier than planned. He didn't have the right rations and soon ran out of food and water. He came across a pack of wolves that took pity of his starving body and brought him meat. The boy ate hungrily and in return chased away any who hunted them. The boy lived with the wolves for many moons and soon felt himself become one. He grew to be strong and swift, loyal and brave. The boy had soon become a man. He decided after a time to return to his father and the village, and asked the wolves to come with him. At first the villagers were scared, until they recognized the man as the Chiefs son and welcomed him back with open arms. The Chief see's what has become of his son and is so proud, he then invites the wolves to stay and protect the tribe from any evil like they had done for his son. The wolves and the Chiefs son go down in history as the creators of the wolf warriors."

"Edward, I believe its time we go." Carlisle said as Edward finished the story.

He nodded in agreement and began walking towards the car. Bella stopped him and pulled on his hand. Turning back he noticed Sam and Seth standing toe to toe. The pack was backing up Sam while Rose and Emmit were supporting Seth.

"Why are they arguing?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't need to read minds to figure it out. Sarah stood between them, one hand holding Seth's and the other being held by Sam in a sort of tug a war. It was understood that since Seth and Rose were the godparents, then they would take responsibility of Sarah.

Apparently Sam had other ideas.

"Uncol Seph." Sarah called.

Seth kneeled down and lifted her in his arms. Sam grabbed a hold of Seth's Suit and gripped it so he wouldn't leave.

"We're not done here Seth. She stays with the pack." Sam said, trying to keep his voice down and yet still get his point across.

Rose hissed at his declaration.

"What do you know of raising a child?" Sam snarled.

Rose glared back without flinching, "a hell of a lot more than you would!"

Edward read Sam's thoughts, "You think that raising Sarah will relieve the guilt you had for Leah?"

Sam stared wide eyed at Edward who stepped closer as if to get a better reading, "What are you going to do when she begins to look like her?"

Sam grinded his teeth as he answered, "I'll protect her like I failed to do for her mother."

Edward sighed, "That wasn't your fault Sam. Please, Let Seth and Rose take her."

"Jacob and Leah made a choice when they asked Seth and Rosalie to be the god parents of little Sarah. And Jacob's decision will be respected. Though it pains my heart to let her go, I will not stand in my sons way of his last wish." Billy said. The words were final and Sam released Seth. Rose opened her arms and Sarah fell into them happily. The argument was still there brewing under the surface. Edward could read everyone's thoughts on the matter.

Sam wants Sarah in hopes to do the right thing by Leah. He feels raising the Alphas daughter should be his right and nobody else's. Even as Edward listens to his thoughts, he grimaces at the way Sam see's Sarah, even in his head he confuses the name and calls her Leah. Its not like he see's her as a woman, but as Leah when she was a child. Again Edward questions, what will he think of her when she begins to look like the woman Leah?

Emily wants to keep Sarah for her own selfish reasons too. She sees Sarah as a way to atone for the heartache they caused Leah by raising her child. She wasn't completely oblivious to Sam's reasons either. She was aware of how he looked at Sarah, anything she wanted he was ready to try and provide. Edward realized Emily was slightly jealous even if she hasn't realized it yet herself. But the truth was, she wanted to take care of the child, and in a way make Sarah her own daughter, because she knew she would never get the chance herself to have a baby.

_They will tare her apart._

Edward looked to Sue who was standing beside Billy with a stricken look upon her face. Edward walked over to her and felt both of them tense. Apparently there was no love lost between the Cullen's and the Council.

"They're not going to give up." Edward stated.

Billy glared up at him from his wheel chair. Sue's lip trembled. They were both trying to control their emotions. And they were both failing miserably.

Billy Sighed and wheeled himself between Sam and Seth. "Enough!" He roared when they continued to bicker over his head. Both men quieted and looked down. Sarah continued to play with Rose's hair while looking over at her grandfather. Everyone was waiting for him to speak and out of respect stayed silent until he gathered his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, Billy looked up at Sam, "My granddaughter goes with Seth."

"Billy-" Sam tried and was interrupted by Sue.

"That's final Sam! Billy and I are too old to raise another child and Seth and Rose were chosen by Jacob and Leah because they trust them." Sue said angrily.

Emily jerked away as if slapped when Sue spoke of trust. Sue softened her features and placed her hand on Emily's arm in comfort. They were harsh words, but spoken in all honesty. Jacob and Leah did trust Seth and Rose to raise their child right, and the way they themselves would raise her if they were still alive. They trusted them more than anyone else beside their parents who they didn't want to burden due to their old age.

"We all loved Jacob and Leah, and we all want to keep a piece of them with us. But taking their daughter isn't going to do that. Emily, one day you will have your child to run after and I couldn't imagine how Sarah would feel then."

Sue turned to Sam, "Sam, you did all you could to save my daughter. But you must understand that Leah's death was not your failure at saving her. And taking Sarah will not bring her back and make it right. You have your own problems to deal with, and Sarah doesn't need to be apart of them."

Next, she turned to Seth. "I know why they chose you. Who better to raise their child than the person that knew them best?"

Sue leaned forward and hugged her son, tears silently coursing down her cheeks. She grips him hard and inhales his scent deeply, as if she may never hold her baby boy again. Finally she lets go and turns to Rose who was still holding Sarah in her arms.

"I don't know you all that well, but if Leah trusted you, than so do I." Sue said. Rose nodded in understanding and gratitude at taking their side. Sue leaned forward and brushed back Sarah's dark hair from her face, "As curly as her mothers was at that age." Sue whispered softly, mostly to herself. "Please don't let her forget us."

Rose looked down at Sarah who was oblivious to the drama around her. Edward read Rose's thoughts and smiled when she realized, she admits to herself how she would never have wanted to be kept in the dark about her own child.

"She'll never forget you." Rose answered softly.

Sue nodded in understanding and turned to Billy. They walked back to their cars, away from the wolf pack and vampires, away from the their granddaughter and away from the child they laid to rest that day.

Edward looked over at Nessie and smiled. She was currently playing little piggy all the way home on Sarah's feet. Where the child's shoes had gone, he wouldn't know. But the laughter coming from Sarah and Nessie made his heart swell. Innocence. Both were so fragile and so perfect, that he wished he could protect them from any evil. Instead all he could do was pray he would never have to experience what Sue and Billy just have. A parent should never have to bury their child.

* * *

><p><strong>~Please don't hurt me. I know your angry, but it's apart of my story. There are two more chapters and I promise there will be a happy ending! Trust me!<strong>

**Anywho Review!**

**~Smo**


	8. Sarah

**Choice  
>Chapter 8 <strong>

**Sarah:**

I rule the nest. Nobody can steal it away from me. I'm the badest and meanest of them all. If anyone gets in my way, they will pay the ultimate price! Usually a tickle fest until they cry uncle, or a headlock until they surrender their ice cream. I know what your thinking, I thought she was bad to the bone? Yeah, well, wrestling your cousin until he gives you the remote is as bad as I get. If I even try to do my worst, like curse or sneak out on a school night then the one person to fear would be my mom. She doesn't play. It's mostly because she's old school, but don't tell her I said that. My dad is more relaxed. All I have to do is bash my eyelashes and add the d.y. on to the d.a.d. and b.a.m. I have a new car. And sure the car was taken away when I tried to give a friend of mine a ride home that happened to be a guy. Yeah, dad refused to let me date until I was at least 100. Sad thing is, he really means it. Anywho, the point is my family is crazy, and here's the thing, they're all vampires. Now you understand the whole 100 years thing. But that's not all. The other side of my family including myself are all shape shifters. What do we shape shift into? Wolves. Yup, big, hairy, hug canine teeth wolves. Okay, I see your confused, how are my parents vampires if I'm a wolf. The thing is, my real parents who were wolves died when I was just a baby, My mom (the vampire one) was real close friends with her and took me in. Though I live mostly with my adoptive family, my uncle who is also a wolf married into them and so I see him on a regular basis too. His kids are the ones that constantly bug me and who I have to show that I rule the couch. Again, I rule this house. At least when mom isn't home...

"Sarah, are you ready?" Rose called from downstairs.

"Yeah, coming." Sarah walked out of her room and down the hall. The large mansion was fit for a small army. Instead a small family of three lived under its roof and only 1 of them actually slept at night. The other rooms were available for family when they came to visit, which was often. Very often.

Rose smiled when she saw Sarah grace the top steps. She was wearing a Chanel empire waist black dress that just covered the knees, and tear drop pearl earrings designed by Harry Winston himself. Sarah's dark black hair was cascading down her back in soft ringlets and the bangs pulled back by clips, again designed by H.W.

"You look just like her." Rose said when Sarah made it to the bottom step.

"You think so?" Sarah asked, not sure if she really resembles the beautiful picture of her mother that she kept in a locket hanging around her wrist.

"Um excuse me beautiful lady, but could you run upstairs and grab my daughter." Emmit said with a crooked grin.

"Funny dad."

Emmit pretended to look shocked that it was actually her which made the women laugh harder. He then took out their coats and walked over to the couch and grabbed a blanket.

"What's that for?" Rose asked.

Emmit looked at her like it was obvious. "To cover Sarah with. I don't want anyone seeing how pretty she is."

They argued for a couple of minutes, both completely serious about the situation. In the end Rose won out and threatened Emmit if he tried to cover her, she'd withhold something very promising for months if not years. Emmit thought it over and finally relented to just standing in front of Sarah on their way out the door. Sarah shook her head, she loved her parents, but they could seriously be overprotective at times. They drove over to La Push, stopping at the border. Sarah was the only one dressed up, because she was the only one allowed to cross over into the territory. Her parents were only welcomed when it was a celebration for her, but there was still hard feelings between her vampire family and her wolf one. When her maternal grandmother died, Sarah refused to go if Rose wasn't allowed. She needed her to be there, she needed the support. Especially as they stood only a few feet away from where her parent's bodies lay. That was one of the few times they voided the treaty and allowed a cold one as her Uncle Sam put it, on their land.

Sarah got out of the car and saw her Uncle Sam and Grandpa Billy up ahead. She ran to them and hugged her grandfather before turning to her uncle and doing the same. They smiled and asked how she was doing and like always demanded if the leeches were treating her well. She scowled at her uncle when he used the word and after he apologized she answered him. Her Uncle Sam could never deny her anything. Aunt Emily always said that when he looked at her, he would see Leah because she looks just like her and that Sam cared for her mother very, very much. Sarah always thought Emily looked sad when she would say that.

She got in the truck and talked excitedly about the party. Both men sat up front listening and believing for a second it was Leah speaking to them.

When she arrived to Billy's house, she ran in and greeted the rest of her family with warm hugs and harmless teasing. She was overdressed for the occasion, everyone else in jeans and a t-shirt. But Aunt Alice had picked out her outfit and she refused to change into anything else. Pictures decorating the hallway showed her parents and her as a baby, then some of her father when he was younger, and of his mom, her grandmother who she never got to meet and who she'd been named after. She smiled fondly and likes to pretend that she remembers those happy times. Instead she has to be reminded by family and friends. Aunt Nessie reminds her best. All her aunt has to do is touch her hand and she can immediately see herself, almost like home movies, except they played in her head.

"Hey little one." A voice from behind her said.

Sarah turned and saw Embry leaning against the hallways doorframe taking up much of the space. She smiled and ran to him. He caught her in his large arms and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm 18 Em, your gonna have to stop calling me little one."

"Yeah well, you'll always be smaller than me." He said and kissed the top of her head lightly.

She laughed up at him, "Everyone is smaller than you, ya big oaf."

"Sawah!" Cried a little girl in a pink dress clutching a blond Barbie in her hand.

"Sammy!" Sarah answered her as she walked out of Embry's arms and picked up Sam and Emily's little girl. They're only child, they had tried for years to have one. Finally 4 years ago Emily got pregnant. She was placed on bed rest for most of the pregnancy and still Sammy had come 2 months early, which explains as to why she has leg and back problems at 4 years old. But she was their little miracle and they wouldn't change anything about her. Leg braces and all.

"I mish you Sawah." Sammy said and leaned her head down on Sarah's shoulder in contentment.

Finally everyone began making their way out the door and down the steps towards the bon fire. Tonight is her first time when she will hear the telling of the La Push Wolf legacy. She knew the story by heart thanks to her Uncle Seth, but tonight she will hear it from her grandfather's own words, just like her mother and father before her. That mattered more to her than anyone would know.

Settling Sammy down in her aunt Emily's arms, she quickly made her way over to Embry and sat next to him. If she was honest, she had a small crush on him. But did her best to conceal it behind sarcasm and friendly insults. The man would be the same age as her father if he was alive, but he didn't look a day over 21. With wide shoulders and toned biceps, he resembled an Abercrombie and Fitch model. But when they went swimming and his shirt came off, she realized she could do laundry on his hard stomach if she wanted to, and also concluded he was way hotter than any model. She was dying for him to notice her as more than 'little one'. Guess it was hard since she was so much smaller than him. She was tall at 5'10'', but Embry was taller at 6'4''. She'd have to admit it was hard to come by someone taller than her, so it was nice to look up.

"Listen carefully. Okay?" Embry murmured down to her when she relaxed her head on his arm.

"Trust me, I'm not going to miss a word."

Billy began the story of Tahi Aki and how shape shifters came to be. Everyone listened intently, those who have heard the story a hundred times and those hearing it for the first. It seemed as if her grandfather's voice was hypnotizing and you had no choice but to listen intently. Sarah was drawn into the story and cried when the wife sacrificed herself for the goodness of her husband and their people. Billy then turns the tale and relates the story of sacrifice to that of her biological parents. He explains how her mother managed to get her away to safety before going back to fight by her husbands side.

"Sacrificing one's self for another" Billy says, "Is the ultimate power of good that evil will never understand."

It was the end of the story and not to be told again until next year. It was all her uncle and aunt said it was and more. When Aunt Bella told her about it, she told her of how she listened while sitting next to Jacob and across from Leah, who were also hearing it for the first time. She wondered if they had the same look of awe on their faces too.

Sarah moved to the other side of Embry and sat next to Billy's wheelchair. "Grandpa, What were my parents like when they first phased?'

Her grandfather, Sam who sat on the other side of him, Jared who sat next to Sam, and Embry all burst out laughing at her question. She laughed lightly with them and then shook her head. "What's so funny?"

"Your mother was furious. She was the only female shifter of our kind and she hated it." Jared said, still barely breathing.

"Well what's funny about that?"

"We didn't make it any easier. One time your brother and I found a...certain type of magazine... and when she shifted she saw us thinking about the pictures we saw...Oh god that was great." Embry laughed.

"No, the best time was when we tricked Jacob into racing us after he just phased. When we neared the diving cliff, we slowed down. It was great, he was thinking he was faster than us and right at the moment he realized the cliff was there, he was already over and off. It was like those cartoons that show the person hanging in mid-air and in surprise that there is no more ground beneath their feet." Jared said and started laughing all over again.

"He _was_ faster than us." Embry said.

"Not faster than Leah." Sam corrected.

Jared nodded, "True, your mom was the fastest wolf I've ever come across. Nobody could beat her, not even your dad."

"Lord knows he tried. Boy would come back from patrol tuckered out from racing her." Billy chuckled.

Embry waved away the comment, "Nah, he just used it as an excuse to be with her."

"You would know." Jared murmured.

Sarah looked over at Embry as his cheeks turned bright red. Why was he blushing all of a sudden?

"Why would Embry know?" She asked.

Billy touched her arm so she would turn towards him and give Embry the much-needed respite. "Later tonight you will understand."

She hated the cryptic message. Why be so secretive about her future and the goings on of pack business. She was the future Alpha of the pack, shouldn't she begin to be clued in on things here? Everyone looked at her, except Embry. He continued to avert his eyes and pay complete attention to his hands and the ground. She stood, smiled and brushed her dress off from any dirt. They didn't want to elaborate, than she'll go find someone else to explain it to her. There were plenty of people in her family that loved to talk. All she had to do was grab a hamburger and her Uncle Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>~Only 1 more chapter remaining! Thanks for all the reviews! I know some of you are unhappy with me, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Anywho Review!<strong>

**~Smo**


	9. Billy

**Choice  
>Capter 9 <strong>

**Billy:**

I watched her go and looked back at Embry who was nearly foaming at the mouth. It seemed things would be changing for them very soon. And honestly I was excited to see it happen. I looked at Embry like my own son, considering he has helped take care of me in my old age. A job my Jacob would have performed if he were alive. I can see Sarah trying to make her way over to Paul, and I smile. The girl had a brain that's for sure. When you want to find something out, find the one person who gossips like a housewife, and she tracked him down easily enough. The hard thing was for her to get past Rachel and their 4 kids. I can see Leah and Jacob in her. From her looks to her personality, she screams Blackwater. I wished her parents were here to see her today. They would have been proud for sure. She was as beautiful as her mother, but her eyes, they were my Jacob's. Dark chocolate brown with specks of gold that could only be seen in the light. I sigh, as I look her over again, from her take no nonsense attitude and her quick wit, I know she'll be a great Alpha one-day. One that would be fair and understanding to her pack and her people. Again, I just wish her parents could see her...

"You going to tell her tonight?" Jared whispered over to Embry to get his attention.

Embry ran his hands through his hair and looked over at Billy as he rubbed the back of his neck, a motion he was known to do when he was nervous. "What do you think old man?" Embry asked.

Billy shrugged, "When your comfortable. And if that's tonight, then so be it."

Sam smiled, "If she's anything like her mother, than you have your hands full."

Billy glowered at Sam and reassured Embry, "Remember, she will not imprint. The female wolf is always given the choice of who to choose. It's you who will have to persuade her that _you're_ that right choice."

Embry nodded as if he heard it all before. Billy had gone over it with him earlier today. Now that she's 18 he felt the time was right to let her know how he feels about her. If only the boy could get his damn nerves under control. He was sweating profusely and Billy thought he was going to phase for the first time if he hadn't already known he's been a wolf for the past twenty plus years. And he knew the boy had cared for Leah deeply when he was barely out of school, and how he couldn't stand to be around Leah and Jacob when they were together. But he promised Billy, the moment he saw Sarah, it was her and only her. Leah never crossed his mind in 'that way' again.

Billy watched as Embry released a deep breath and then stood. "Wish me luck boys."

They all nodded and smiled and watched as Embry approached Sarah, who had yet to make it past Rachel to get to Paul. Billy averted his attention to little Sammy as she waddled on her leg braces up to her father who accepted her with open arms. He managed to maneuver her so she was sitting comfortably on his leg while still facing outwards to the other men. She smiled up at Sam and tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Will I be a big woof some tay daddy?" she asked.

Everyone who wasn't paying attention before was looking now. Leah was a surprise and the first female shifter. Sarah was sort of expected considering her parentage. But would the gene carry down to Sammy or pass her to the next male born? Sam looked up at Billy for the answer since he wasn't sure himself.

"Sammy, would you like to be a wolf someday?" Billy asked softly.

Sammy looked down at her legs and thought for moment. The idea was obviously intriguing to the child, who even with all the medical problems she's faced, she was one of the bravest people he knew. Finally she pointed to her legs and looked back up at Billy with pouted lips.

"Will I have tese when I'm a woof?" She asked while pointing to her leg braces.

Billy thought if his heart would melt than it was probably a puddle by now. "No child, you wouldn't have to wear those ever again." And he prayed to Tahi Aki that he wasn't lying to the girl. Was it too much to ask that her dreams come true? She wasn't asking to become a princess. She wasn't hoping to become a racecar driver. And she was wishing to become a wizard. No, this small little girl was asking for not the impossible, but for the possible. Something they see everyday in La Push.

A big smile was his reward and she jumped up and down in her fathers lap while clapping her hands together excitedly. "I wants to be a woof, I do, I do!"

Everyone smiled and laughed at her bright and cheery demeanor. "Then sweetie, you will be the biggest, fastest and strongest wolf warrior in La Push history!"

"Fasser tan Sawah! Begger tan Emby! Songer tan Tah hi yuki?" Sammy asked with wide eyes.

Billy leaned forward, "Yes, yes and yes."

It seemed that the simplest of promises would be the hardest to keep. Billy didn't know if his promise would be kept and had no control over it if it was or not. But to let a little girl believe for just a moment in the possible seemed like a better idea than crushing her spirit all at once. She already had enough hard times ahead of her, and maybe hoping for a light at the end of the tunnel gave her the strength to endure the worst.

Billy looked back over at Sarah and smiled as he watched Embry escort her away from Rachel and the kids. Tonight was the night he was going to explain the imprint to her. What he didn't know was Sarah was already madly in love him. Billy had found just the other day, a notebook of hers with Sarah Call written all over the back in different fonts. The two of them were meant for each other just like Jacob and Leah. Imprint or not, there was something stronger that connected the pairs together. And though Billy could never understand it while his son was alive, he understands it now. Their connections were based on choice. The ability to choose their partner rather than have it forced upon them. Embry imprinted on Sarah, but she held the power to break that imprint and set him free, not that the boy would let her.

But the choice was there. And as for Leah and Jacob, the promise they made to each other will go down in the history books, will be told at many more bonfires to come and will be the stuff of legends. After all, they gave their lives for the person they chose to love the most and above all else. Their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~I understand some of you hate me for killing off Leah and Jacob and some of you wish you could throw something at my head for having Sarah grow up with the Vampires. But I hope this ending was enough to satisfy your anger and bring you back to my side. No? I have cookies! lol. I imprinted Embry on Sarah because I wanted their to be another story of potential happiness. Leah and Jacob had theirs and now its time for their daughters. The only reason why I didn't elaborate on Sarah's relationship was because I felt it strayed too far from the main characters storyline. Remember its all about Leah and Jacob and the choices they made. They chose to be together, chose to try for a child, and chose to die trying to save one another even while knowing all the consequences. <strong>

**~Thank you for all the reviews and messages, thanks for the fav adds and alerts. Writing is an accomplishment in itself but when I read the reviews you all leave, it puts a smile on my face! I hope I returned the favor and made you laugh, cry and smile in the end! If so then my job here is all done!**

**~Anywho Review!**

**~Smo**


End file.
